


Reader and Muse!

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: (eventually ;)), Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert, Smut, for muse fandom, i love you all ok, you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for some Muse drabbles with the reader!! It will vary from all three to each one individually! (No I will not add the Wolstenkids and I will not write threesomes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro (Muse x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYSSS I DID IT!! I got some help from my cutie boyfriend! However no one proof read so it might be a little messy! Also the beginning is like Showbiz era so and the end is Drones era

You shivered as you leaned your head back onto the wall. Some money would really suit you right now, you thought as you stared at the stars. The ground was ice cold even if you sat on your jacket. Your breath was making clouds and your nose was red and filled with snot.

Ok so maybe you should explain why the fuck you're on the ground in the middle of October? Well, to start out with. You're just a student with a low budget. You're a big fan of the band Muse, and you've been saving up since you began your studying. After a while you finally had enough money for a hotel and for a gig ticket. However... Seemed like you didn't matter to the hotel that much. They'd replace your reservation because some rich asshole met a prostitute and there was no other room available since you already paid with all your money for the reservation. 

So, you spent most of your day sitting in cafés and buying crackers to feed yourself. Yes not a good idea, but you didn't have money until your trainride home came, which was in two days. You had free food at the hotel, any time of the day. But since you didn't have a room, that was not a thing that would magically happen.  
The evening eventually arrives and you hurry to the concert, you buy yourself some warm fast food and something cold to drink. Once you were full your problems suddenly disappeared and you were way more busier hyping over seeing Muse live than paying attention to where you would stay the night.

"Deserves me right..." You murmured.

Yeah ok we get it, let me continue. Anyways...  
Once the concert was over you waited until the arena was empty enough to search around for maybe something from the stage that they had thrown out but no one had noticed. The only thing you seemed to find was one of Matt's plectrum. "Good enough", you said as you picked it up and put it inside your pocket. You started to realise that 'Holy shit I don't have anywhere to stay for the past two days.' 

And here you are.

 Well it could be worse. I mean you'd probably find some way to get warmth and food for the small amount of money that was left in your account but the feeling of stupidness still lingered. Yes, you felt completely idiotic for not paying attention to your own health and instead was obsessing over some british guys that played instruments and sang words. Though around millions of people were the same so the guilt wasn't THAT bad. 

You were suddenly pulled out of thoughts when you heard some doors opening, quickly you pulled your legs against your chest and made yourself into a ball, pulling your hood over your body. You felt pretty lucky for wearing dark clothes since you could hide from guards... HEY!!! You could definitely sneak inside the building and stay for the night! And in the morning, you could pretend you were a worker about to get ready and then sneak out! Amazing idea with zero flaws at all! Good job you!!

You perked up from your position and leaned forward on your knees, half of your face peeking over the edge of the building. You could make out the features of a tall guy and a blonde. Guessing it was Chris and Dom. If it wasn't because you had to sneak backstage then you would definitely run up to the two males and hug the shit out of them. Anyways, back to the sneaking.

Gathering your belongings into your backpack and tying your jacket around your waist, you swiftly made your way across the big square behind the arena. You'd think it'd be more than just a few doors but this isn't Hollywood. You were glad you had a keychain necklace, which meant you could grab a random card looking object and hook it onto your keychain so it looked like a backstage pass. Well from far away, up close it would be so obvious that it's fake that the whole  
world would cringe.

You heard voices getting closer as you tried to walk faster. I mean come on you're almost at the door please do not let them stop you. "Oi! You work here?" You heard someone pipe up from behind you. 'I'm fucked'

You turned around and tucked the card inside your hood so the chain only was visible. "Uh... Yeah yeah..." You sputtered as you saw Dom and Chris halt in front of you. It was Chris who had spoken. "You wouldn't know the way to a bar or something? I'm not drinking tonight, but I gotta treat my mates after such a good concert!" He says, a little hint of proudness in his voice, yeah he was definitely the dad in the group. You've never been in this city before. However you knew that a VIP section of the arena had a bar that artists also could go to after they're done with their show. "I uh, well there's this bar at the VIP section and uhm, it's not really crowded since most people are already drunk and heading home." You stuttered and tried to look them into the eyes, clearly sucking at showing how nervous you were. They didn't seem to care as they passed it off as you being a shy young adult. "Thanks mate, you mind showing us?" He asked and you kinda shuddered at his grunt voice. Fidgeting with your zipper at the hoodie you got out a hoarse 'yeah' and started to walk towards the backstage door, the two boys following happily after. "So you live here or you're just a trainee?" Dom asked and walked up next to you, your heart stopping almost. You've always dreamt of being this close to them, just maybe not in this situation. "I'm just a trainee." You say almost too quick, Dom nodding at your response. "Well if we get lost then I guess you won't be such help." He laughed and you gave him a stiffened smile, he sure was a gentleman. "A-ah don't take that as an insult!" He said and waved his hands, "don't worry, no offence taken." You said and this time gave him a more reassuring smile. He seemed to relax and brought his hands back to his sides. "So what makes such a beautiful person like you to work here?" He asks after a while, looking back at you who seemed to be extremely concentrated at finding the rest of the group to inform them where you're heading. "They're probably on stage having a chat and disassembling the instruments." Dom said and nodded at a door that you guessed lead up to the stage, you felt blessed since this meant you didn't have to embarrass yourself and maybe even reveal that you indeed did not even work here. 

You opened the door and saw the third member talking to, whom you assumed, where Morgan, Tom and Andersen. Morgan waved at you three and Matt turned around, his blue eyes perking up. "Chris got us someone to show us a private bar in this arena!" Dom shouted from the door, Matt turning around quickly, probably to tell them he's leaving with your group, and then ran towards you. The boys started to chat and make jokes as you all four walked up to the seats and then out into the entrance halls. "It's been forever since I actually got to be at this part of the arenas." You could hear Matt saying and the others agreeing, except you. "Oh yeah, kid. What's your name?" That's right, you have a name! "It's (Name)." You said as you opened the bar doors, the bar looked much better than it did in the pictures and you kinda regret you didn't choose VIP tickets because at least you could stay at a bar instead of the cold night. 

Just as you thought you could finally slip away and maybe get a drink, a guard came and stopped you. Asking for tickets, the brits obviously had passes clarifying they were playing here, however you... Had nothing. You started to feel uneasy and as the guard was checking the band you started to back away, only to walk right into someone. Chris. "Hey you're not staying? C'mon I could probably get you something as a thanks for helping us." You started to come up with a lie that you had probably important work to do as you could feel someone tap your shoulder, it was the guard. "You too." He said. 

Shit. This is where it ends. This is where you'll embarrass yourself and the entire staff of the arena. Muse would probably never go back to this city if they knew the arena let in random fans backstage without passes. "I uh- I don't-" You felt someone grab your shoulder and push you to the side. "Don't worry, they're with us." You heard Chris say, Dom agreeing. 

Somehow the guard let you guys pass and you felt your body tremble, you had to grab Chris by his arm to hold yourself up. The boys obviously noticed this and in a panicked motion tried to help you to a couch. You sat down and started to shake, all your anxiety releasing and letting in new anxiety. Your body was exhausted and honestly, so were you. "Hey? You okay there?" You could hear Matt asking. No, you were not fine. Shaking your head you looked up to meet terrified eyes. "I uh... I don't actually work here." You began, quickly looking back to your hands. "I kinda, came here for your concert and uhm... My hotel fucked up and I had nowhere to stay so I thought, maybe I could pass off as a staff member and stay inside the arena all night." 

You had no idea why you were saying this to three complete strangers, but it was comforting somehow. To know that at least someone was worried over your health. "Oh shit..." You could hear one of them mumble. "Dude, you've been so nice to show us this place and all." Chris began, "and the fact that you remained so calm even knowing you could go to jail." 

Oh yeah that's right, jail. You hadn't thought of it honestly but you didn't feel to interrupt whatever he was saying. 

"I think we could get you a room and also let you stay with us at this bar." Dom finished and Matt agreed. These boys were around your age, 21-22 years, and you could kind of hear the innocence in their voice.

You were glad they were this young and innocent or else you could be actually out on the streets again. "Oh uh, you guys really don't have to, it was just my stupid mistake not to wait until i had extra money in my account!" You tried to persuade them. "Oh shut up." They playfully pushed you and you laughed, yeah they were right, there's no way you would deny such an offer. "Also, if you'd like to keep in contact we could give you our numbers." Matt said and handed you his phone. You typed in your number on all threes and gave them a smile. You just befriended your favourite band, and who knows what such things could lead to!

\--16 years later--

"Oh my God no-" You giggled as Matt brought up the old story. "You guys really suck!" You said and took a sip of your beverage. "I beg to differ!" Matt whined and put his head on your shoulder. "That's not a nice thing to tell your boyfriends..." Chris said and you smiled. "I regret meeting you three." You joked as Dom laughed, you all knew it was a lie. "I love you guys." You said and leaned back, "we love you too (Name)!" The three brits beamed back.


	2. Dinner Dates (Chris x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is coming home from tour and the Reader promises something ;)

"You're back already?!" You practically yell straight out on the street, achieving a few confused glances. _"Yes I'm telling you I'm about to board the plane now!"_ You hear Chris saying happily on the other end of the line. "Oh my God Christopher! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" You tried to keep your voice stern, but you just couldn't hide the excitement that your boyfriend was coming back early from tour. _"I wanted it to be a surprise! Plus, it's only for a week."_ He quickly added. You were about to burst into happy tears and scream, but you had to wait a few hours. "How about I treat you for a nice dinner at home then?" You said, hearing him grunt a pleased response. _"Yes please! I love your cooking, (Name)!"_ This made you smile even more wide, if that even was physically possible. Shortly after that you could hear Matt screaming in the background and Dom laughing. _"Oh shi- Gotta go! Love ya!"_

"Love you too!" And the call ended. It was now time to go shop for groceries!

\---

You had decided to go for something simple as good ol' Ramen. Except homemade, so you had to get quite a lot of ingredients.

Once you finished the shopping list, you decided to take a walk to the closest grocery shop. You weren't a fan of big cities so you had convinced your boyfriend that you two lived at a small town somewhere close to the other members. Well Dom lives in France so it doesn't fall for _every_ member. The walk there was really nice, for once it wasn't raining, no cloud in sight. You took this as an opportunity to get some D-vitamins so you wore a tank top and some shorts.

In the store you were greeted by a staff member whom you've known ever since you moved here, the person was a nice little chubby lady in her late 30's. You two gladly chatted whilst you were paying and packing your stuff.

"So what brings you out to shop for such a fancy dinner? Is someone coming over to the Wolstenholme and (Surname) household?" This made your eyes spark and your mouth turning into a smile. "Yes actually! Chris is visiting for a week!" You gladly announced and the lady gasped. "Oh! Ryan, the kids and I will definitely have to come visit sometime!" She chirped and you waved goodbye. "Sure! I think Chris would love that!" You said and left the shop. This day was amazing!

\---

Making Ramen was way more difficult than you thought. You didn't have all the right ingredients since your small town didn't have any Asian convenient stores. So you had to go with a more western looking version, which was fine in it's own way! It just didn't have the same appealing look as original Ramen.

You puffed your cheeks in annoyance and decided that while the noodles were soaking in the broth, you would change into something more comfortable but also better looking. You didn't even notice when you felt a big pair of warm arms snake their way around your bare stomach. You yelped in surprise but calmed down once you felt the familiar smell of cologne and tobacco. Chris pressed kisses against your shoulder and you smiled, sinking back into his chest. "I missed you, Big Wolf." You said after a while, turning around to give him a big hug and a kiss on his lips. "I missed you too." He said, still with his lips against yours. "You have to wait until after dinner however." This made him laugh in response and peck your cheek. "Alright, but I'm not holding back tonight!"

\---

Chris helped you frying the meat and decorate the bowls. He was actually very happy to finally get home cooked meals instead of hotel and restaurant food. And frankly, you were just happy your Big Wolf was home again!

You two couldn't even hold each other back while cleaning the dishes! Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to choose between this one and wifh matt!! it was tough though! i kinda like the chapter, i might continue it but in a smut version ;) 
> 
> next up!: Angst with Dominic!


	3. I do care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasting our last chance to get away.

No one cared. No matter how much he scratched his arms and thighs, no matter how much he cried for help, no matter how desperate he was. No one would care. 

He's only 19 and already accepting that death feels nicer than life. He tried to call out to his parents, they didn't even bother helping. They just laughed and patted his back, saying it would be over once he went outside more.

He did go outside, he was outside entire days, sometimes not even coming home. Those were the nights when he felt most alive. When he could throw rocks at windows, walk in abandoned houses, run in fields and not give a single fuck about what was going on. 

This is how it ends? This is what 'God' has for him? Seems like a nice fella, he wouldn't mind meeting Satan instead.

It's late, probably around 11 pm. He doesn't care about time anyways, why would time matter if he would be dead in only a few seconds?

He'd written it on paper, by hand. A short "Goodbye! See you in next life!" For his friends. He put it in their mailboxes. He would miss them, he really would. The only people that still gave a damn.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. As pathetic as it sounds, he just couldn't.

He went to his favourite forest, walked all the way through it to the cliff. The cliff where he would sit at times when he needed to be away. This was the last time he would see it. He whispered a soft thank you and sat down at the edge. 

Not bothering to look down he grabbed the top of a big rock, his knuckles were badly bruised from punching his walls. It was cold, he didn't bring his jacket. He wouldn't need it anyways, it's hot enough in Hell. 

He pushed himself closer to the edge, feeling his thighs inch off the cliff and into the air. He was so close. His breath hitched, it was time. Goodbye.

He pushed himself off. But he couldn't feel the wind surrounding him. He felt warmth instead.

"Don't do that!" He could barely hear someone squeak from behind him. His ears were ringing, head spinning. He pushed the person away from him. He threw up. He fainted.

When he woke up it wasn't in his bedroom, nor the hospital. It was in a room with black wallpaper and white ceiling. He sat up.

"Oh you're awake!" He recognised the voice. A person with (EC) eyes peeked into the room. They sat down next to him, legs tangling a bit off the edge since the bed was high up. "I'm (Name)!" They gave him a warm smile, and he felt something inside him for once. He tried to respond but nothing came out, his mouth too dry and it tastes awful as well. "Oh I'm sorry! I'll be right back with water for you. Please try to make yourself at ease." 

Not really what someone would do when they woke up in a strangers house but he didn't mind. Someone he didn't know cared enough about him to save him from suicide. 

They came back with a small glass of water, he downed it in a matter of seconds, greeted by the rosy cheeks of his saviour. "Thank you." Was the only thing he could bring himself to say.

"No problems, mate!" They grabbed his glass and put it next to him. "So you're concerned about something so bad that it brings you to thinking of death. Mind telling me?" Their soft voice sounded like angels singing in his ears. It took him a while to get out of his daze. "I uh... I don't... No one cares. No one cares that I'm screaming and scratching and dying." 

"I'm just another person wasting oxygen on this planet! I don't have a purpose!" His cheeks were heating up, he felt anger. An emotion he hasn't felt in months. The person didn't respond, they didn't need to. He felt amazing by just saying this.

They chatted normally for a long time. He was sure dawn was just around the corner before the person spoke up. "Well... You wouldn't mind spending your time on this planet and waste oxygen with me?" He stared at them before cracking a smile. No, he wouldn't mind spending his time with his new friend.

"Oh and Dominic?" 

"Hm?"

"I care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so before i end this, let's address the elephant in the room. i suck at making happy endings when it comes to angst :)
> 
> i hope it isn't too smoochy at the end, because i do feel that this is not realistically enough but i can't bother to do it realistic either.
> 
> i did not want to kill off anyone in this chapter or fanfic, so i had to make a quick ending. i know everything happens at such a quick pace at the end but c'mon guys it's 1:30 am

**Author's Note:**

> vote for next chapter!!!
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10544712


End file.
